The Disease!
by lmq91le
Summary: Jonathan survives a terrible plane-crash. The Longs are relieved that he is okay. But than, he and the other passengers get sick. Jake have to find out the reasons and he have to hurry: It's a magical-disease.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Crash**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake looked at the clock at the wall and started to walk away when his grandfather entered the room.

"Young Dragon, the training is not over for today!" he said.

"Yes, I know! But, dad comes back today from his buisness trip. And I promised him to pick up him at the airport." Jake said and looked at a piece of paper in his pocket. "Here, wendesday, 4pm at LaGuardia, flight IF217 from Montreal. He don't want to take a cab. So, I promised to fly him home."

"Okay!" LaoShi said. "I forgot it. Your father want, since he find out the truth, be a part of that magical-things. So, I said him he should go to the local magical-bazar to buy some special-potions and indegrients for me. I safed the delivery-costs and your father have his fun." Lao Shi said and opened the door for Jake. "I say your mother that you will arrive in...?"

"Hmmm...around 5pm!" Jake said and transformed. He started and flew seconds later high above Manhattan and could see the river.

_____________________________________________________________________

Far away, a young lady entered a phone-cell and opened the phone-book in it. She looked for the number and called it.

"Hello!" a man said.

"It's me! Do you found him?" she asked.

"Yes, and don't worry! I found a woman who could help us. Nobody will find any evidences." the man told. "He is on the way to New York, but he will never arrive!!!"

The woman got totally afraid. She was worried and looked into the sky. "Do you mean, we have to kill him? And other people, too?"

"There's no other way! If these people in the plane survive, nobody on earth could surivive!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake landed at a safe place, not far away from the airport and transformed back. He walked above the big parking-areas to the terminal and was glad that his day almost ended. The dragon-training was exhausting, he was tired. Now, the once thing he had to do was to bring his father home, than he could take a shower and chill. When he start to think about a relaxing shower his mobile-phone rang.

"Yo, who's there?"

"Jake, it's me!" his fathers voice appeared.

"Oh, hi dad!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan Long sat on his seat in the middle of the passenger-cabin and talked into the board-telephone. He was also very tired and was happy that he was now on the way home.

"And how was Canada?" Jake asked. "Do you bought what gramps said?"

"Yes, I did! And it was good. But it's unbelivable that Lookjelly sends me to a buisiness-trip to the French-speaking part of Canada, although he knows that my French is not really good. Sometimes, I think he looks for a way to shed me." Jonathan told and Jake had to laugh.

"Well, dad... you are the one who shed him. He is a unfriendly, greedy and narcissistic man!" Jake said and now his father had to laugh.

"Haha... you forgot mean. He paid for that flight, right. I think it the worst airline I ever used. I don't know how old this jet is. The flight-attendents are unfriendly and the service is really bad. But finally, we will land in around 15 minutes."

"Yes, I know. I will wait in the terminal. Bye." Jake said and Jonathan hang off the phone.

He looked out of the window, happy to arrive home. Almost. The passengers all sat in thier seats and the flight-attendants prepared for the landing. In the cockpit, the pilots also prepared for landing. Far away they could see the runway. The weather was perfect. No clouds and no wind, not typical for October.

"Did you ever see so good wheather in that part of year?" the pilot asked his first-officer.

"Well, when I..." but than the man interrupted and was quite.

"Where? Hello?...are you okay?" the pilot asked and looked at his colleauge. With wide opened eyes the man took a handkerchief from his pocket. He turned to the captain and said with a strange voice: "I have to do it!"

"To do what?" the pilot asked before the man threw the tissue into his face and he feld asleep immidiatelly after that. The tissue falled down to the ground an disappeared in a bright white flash. "I have to do it!" the first officer still said with still wide opened eyes during he turned to the wall behind him and push at three of the fuses: the Blackboxes and the Transponder...

_____________________________________________________________________

In the tower, the symbol of flight IF217 disappeared from the radar-screens.

"2-1-7, what happend?" the man at the screen said and looked at the other planes in his area. "2-1-7?"

He knowed that something was wrong and pressed the red emergency-button next to the screen.

_____________________________________________________________________

In the cockpit, the first-officer sat down back on his seat and layed his hand on the control-panel. "I have to do it!" he switched of the engines and pushed down the rudder. "I have to do it!"

When the plane started to sink rapidly the passengers got in panic. Jonathan hold on the seat in front of him and could hear the shouting and crying passengers. A oxygen-mask hanged in front of him but he didn't take it. the plane shaked, and in a few seconds all would be over, Jonathan thaught. Than they all whould be dead.

But than the first-officer, closed his eyes, shaked his head and woke up from his trance. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he shouted when he realised that the plane was in a nosedive. He pulled at the rudder and the plane started to increase again. "Yes, yes, more baby, more..." he said. Indeed, the plane got slower but it didn't increase back into the sky. The first officer looked at the control-panels next to him and saw that both engines where off. He took the microhone and shouted: "MAYDAY!" but it was to late.

The once Jonathan could hear was how the plane hit the squashy acre.

_____________________________________________________________________

In the tower the traffic-contolers could see a big black, smoke cloud increasing far away.

"Oh my goth!" one said. "Call the fire-brigade and the ambulances!"

_____________________________________________________________________

In the waiting area, Jake sat with some other people and waited for his father. He looked at the information-board and the word 'delayed' changed to 'stand by'.

"What's that meaning?" a woman said worried. The other people talk very long above it. Someone stood up and walk to the information-points. Jake still sat on his seat and saw how the flight totally disappeared from the screen. For a half hour he sat thier when he stood up and leave the terminal.

"There have to be something wrong!" he said to himself.

We ran away, and hide on a abadoned place to change to his dragon-form. He flew into the sky and could see the big, black smoke-cloud.

"No! DAD!!!" Jake shouted and flew to the cloud.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Well, this is the start of my new story. I hope you will enjoy it.

Is Jake's dad okay? What happend? And who is the liable?"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The miracle of 217**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake stared at the crash-scene, during he flew to it. Under him he could hear loud sirens of ambulances and fire-trucks. Jake was worried. Is his father okay? What happend there? Jake saw that the plane crashed far away from the town, on a acre of something else. He thaugt that it have to be good, no one other would be hurt or killed.

Jake arrived the crash-side and was shocked. The plane, or the leftovers of it, was totally in fire. Behind it, Jake could see that the plane had to slip around a half mile above the acre before it stopped. Both wings and both engines layed demolished far away from the burning remains. Maybe they breaked away during the plane smashed into the ground. And between all this mess, Jake saw walking, crying and 'injured' people.

Slowly and carefully, Jake landed in the wood near the acre. Sure that nobody could see him, he transformed back and ran to the crash-scene. He hide behind some bushes and observed the people. Worried, he looked around and found him.

Jonathan Long sat on a suitcase between some cargo-containers and stared at the burining passenger-cabin. Jake looked at him, relived that he is okay, and slowly sneaked to him. Jonathan saw him, stood up and both ran into thier arms. Happy to see him, Jonathan start to cry.

"Oh my goth, dad are you okay?" Jake asked and showed his father the bushes, he thaught that it would be better when nobody see Jake, or they will think that he was on board, too.

During they walk the emergency-cars arrived and alover the place ran fire-fighters and paramedics. Both hide in the bush and talk.

"AW Jake, I'm so happy to see you! I had thaught that , that...." Jonathan was sure under shock. He couldn't talk above what he saw.

"It's okay, dad! Nobody could have a presentiment that this will happen." Jake said and looked at the plane again. A group of survivors walked to the ambulances and the fire-trucks sprayed some water and foam on the wreck. "How are you?"

"My head... it hurts! And... I... feel very strange...!" he said and realized that he had a bloody wound on his forehead.

He looked at the burning plane and shaked his head. Than he looked at the other people. Jake saw that there had to be around 70 survivors. That was a really miracle.

"Dad, you should go to a doctor. For a check up." Jake said to his father and pointed at the group of ambulance-cars.

"And you?" Jonathan asked.

"When they see me, they would think that I was in the plane, too. And how should I explain the others, that my name is not at the passenger-list?" Jake said and took Jonathan's boarding-pass out of his pocket.

"Yes, you're right! Please, tell your mother that I'm okay. I come home as fast as possible. But, please... that I'm okay. Yes..." Jonathan said.

"Okay, go before they miss you!" Jake said and walk away.

Jonathan steped back and, even found his suitcase, and arrived the ambulance-cars when he was found by an paramedic.

"Mr., ...are you okay?" the man asked.

"A...what...? Oooo...yes, yes..."

"It's all okay!" the man said and showed his first-aid-case. "Now, we will look at your wound!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake walked threw the wood and looked for a place he could transform. When he arrived a long path. Some news-cars and other vehicles raced above it to arrive the crash-scene.

Jake took his mobile and called his mother at home.

"Long!"

"Mom, it's me! Mom, it's very important switch on the TV and look... " Jake looked on the news-trucks, "...ahhh... Channel 1 or NNY! But before you do this, I have to say: I talked with dad, right now and he is okay!!!"

"What do you mean with, he is okay?" Susan said and Jake could hear the TV in the background. "Jake...what happend?" Jake heared the worried voice of his mother.

_____________________________________________________________________

The news reported very fast above the crash. In her kitchen a young woman looked at her little TV and saw the report above a plane-crash near New York. She leaved the flat and walked to a phone-booth in the corridor. She was really angrilly when she called the man again.

"Yes!"

"I hope you are happy now!" she yelled angrilly.

"What do you mean? Maybe, we saved thousands,... no... millions of lifes!"

"YES, ...MAYBE...!!!" she shouted and hang off.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Longs arrived the hospital in Bronx, only around 10 minutes after they found out where Jonathan was. Susan almost got unconscinous when she saw the pictures of the burning wreck in the TV. She shout, took Haley and her father and sat in the car.

The hospital was totally overloaded. All over, survivors and injured people. The Long's waited in the lobby when Jake arrived and met them.

"Jake, how is your father?" his mother asked really worried.

"I observed everthing, since he sat into the ambulance car. He is okay. But nobody here talk to me all where to busy." Jake said and pointed at the chaos in the building.

"Did you found him?" Haley asked.

"He is in the second floor. I show you!" he said and all followed him to Jonathan's room.

Jonathan stood in the room and looked into the mirror. The Longs entred the room and all start to cry when they start to hug. Instead of a little wound on his head, and the fact that Jonathan was under shock he was okay. After the big hug, Jonathan took his briefcase and gave it Lao Shi.

"Your indegrients! It was difficult to bring it into the plane." Jonathan said and sat down.

"Thank you! But,..." Lao Shi didn't know what he should say, he felt guilty.

After a few minutes of talking, two men entered the room and showed thier badges. The both men where policemens who wanted to bring Jonathan home. But after they saw his family they leaved the room again.

"Mr. you can be happy to have so much luck! That all passengers had so much luck!" one officer said.

"A... Exuse me," Haley started "All?!"

"Yes.... instead of the both pilots, all people aboard survived!" they said.

The Longs where really surprised and confused. Jake could see the wreck. This was a really miracle.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was on all channels, in all news and everybody talked above it. On the same evening the Long's come back home, Jake, Haley, Susan, Lao Shi and FuDog sat in the living room and watch the news. Jonathan was in the bathroom and took a shower.

"...they call it the 'Miracle of 217'. All 72 passengers and three of the five crew members, survived the terrible plane-crash, around 6 hours ago in the north of New York. The plane from the InterFly Airways crashed during approaching LaGuardia Airport...." the ancorman told during the Longs could see actual pictures from the wreck.

"Oh my goth! Fortunately dad is okay." Haley said.

For a short moment, Jonathan was in the picture during he found his briefcase: "...so you look, ladies and gentleman, someone even found his baggage, a few metres away the pilots,... the heroes... who saved all this people, died pitifully in thier seats. As the cockpit broke away, the fire hits the cockpit..."

"That's terrible!" FuDog said and pressed the volume button to make it louder.

".... what.... ahhhh.... ladies and gentleman, a few mintes ago a eye-witness send us this video from the crash..." the anchorman explained fast and a video from the sinking plane was started.

The Long's looked terrified on the screen, they didn't realized that Jonathan stood behind them and could also see how the plane, hit the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust and dirt. Fire, and loud noise was hearable. The right wing, and than the left wing broke away, before the plane got in fire and disappeared in the smoke.

Jake looked behind and saw his father stare on the screen. He realized that he saw the crash again. "DAD!" Jake shouted before he took the remote-controler and switched of the TV.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan and Susan layed in thier bed and talked.

"You have to know...I was feared. I was really afraid that I will never see you again." Jonathan told.

"Oh, Jonathan!" Susan said and start to cry. "The main-thing is that you are okay. That you are unwounded!!!"

"After the crash..." Jonathan told. "I feld, strange... like that I got a second chance..."

"That's good Jonathan." Susan said and closed her eyes happily.

Jonathan layed in bed for hours awake. His head hurts terrible. He couldn't sleep, but he feld tired. He stood up and entered the bathroom, he need some water. Jonathan walked, rolling into the bath and took the glass from the little table. When he opened the faucet he looked into the mirror and saw that he bleed out of his nose. A little angrily, he took a tissue and could see that his left arm was full with black pimples.

Jonathan was totally terrified. He drop the glass and looked into the mirror again. The blood and the pimples disappeared..._____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 2**_

Is the disease starting? How will the rest of the world react? And the most important thing: Who are that argue couple? And what have they to do with it?

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: It begins!_

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Jonathan forgot very fast what happend that night in the bathroom. He was under shock and he had a wound on his head. He thaught it was just a imagination. He need a few days of silence and relaxation than everything would be okay. At the next day when Jake and Haley leave the house, he woke up and going down to the kitchen. His wife Susan already stood thier and cooked a big breakfast for her husband.**

**"How did you sleep?" she asked.**

**"Awww... I had a weird dream, above black pimples and red water..." he told and sat down.**

**"I thaught that the fact that my family is magic was the weirdest you ever see? Coffee?" Susan asked and showed a can of coffee.**

**"Yes, of corse! Where are our children?" he asked and looked around.**

**"At school! It's 11am!" she said. "You sleep very deep!"**

**Jonathan was not wondered. He was awake very long. But happy that he can now spend a quiet day. Susan switched on the radio. After a few seconds, she changed the frequency because they reported above the crash.**

**"It's okay! They didn't asked me how I feel when I talk with the NTSB above the crash." Jonathan said and drunk his coffee. "I sat in my seat, it got very fast, I lean against the seat in front of me, thier was loud noise and than everything was quite. I stood up and leaved the cabin threw the big hole in front of me."**

**Susan was shocked. Her husband told her that terrifying story and he still sat thier without to start cry.**

**"Oh Jonathan! I think that is the wrong time to say you that Mr. Lockjelly called."**

**"Aw maaaaannnn....."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**"...your stupid idiot! The 'miracle of 217'! The 'terrorissim attack of an stupid and incopetent idiot' is a better name!" she yelled threw the phone.**

**"Okay! Can we met! Than we can talk!" the man said.**

**"What! You now that we can't have a meeting... And what do you think that woman, you said, will told the police when they found her?"**

**"They will never found her! She lives on a very strange place..."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**After hours of talking and solace the doorbell rang. Susan walked to the door and opened it, she was surprised who was there:**

**"Patchouli!" Susan said surprised to Jonathans sister.**

**"Hi! Where is he? I saw him in the news and took the next train! Is he okay? How is he?" she asked very worried during Jonathan entered the scene. "Oh my gosh... Jonathan are you okay?"**

**"I'm okay, Patty! Nothing serious!" he tried to calm her.**

**"Nothing serious? Jonathan I saw everything in the news..." Patchouli told them. **

**They spend the next hours with talking, during Susan cleaned the kitchen. When she walk upstairs and entered the bathroom next to thier bedroom she was shocked when she found a bloody tissue with black sprinkles on the floor.**

**She ran out panicly and looked the room. She knowed what that means. Than she sat down on the bed and took the phone.**

**______________________________**

**At the electronic-shop the phone start to rang. FuDog took the phone and start to talk: **

**"Canal-Street-Electronics...Never..." he interrupt when he heard Susan shouting into the phone.**

**______________________________**

**"We have to talk!" Susan yelled.**

**"Above what?" Fu asked. "What happend? Is it something with Jonathan?"**

**"Maybe..."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Jake sat in the cafeteria with his friends for lunch when Trixie asked him something above the crash. Jake turned his head away.**

**"O... sorry Jakey! If you don't want to talk above it..."**

**"It's okay! The main-thing is that dad is okay. That all passengers are okay!" Jake said.**

**Some boys at the other tables looked in thier way and start to ask.**

**"Do you talk above the 217 crash yesterday?" everybody asked Jake.**

**Jake had to leave the cafeteria, he couldn't talk above this story. He walked threw the corridors when he heard his mobile ranging.**

**"Yo!" he said.**

**"Sorry, that I disturb you!" FuDog's voice appeared. "But it's important!"**

**"Where I have to go?" Jake asked, ready to make a dragon-job.**

**"No, nowhere! You only have to answer some questions! Do you had a bloody nose in the last days?" Fu asked.**

**"Why? Ahhh... no!" Jake answered. "Why do you ask me?"**

**"Well, your mother found a tissue in your house... full of blood and black pus. That are harbingers of... I can't explain this on phone. Come to the shop after school. Trixie and Spud too. We need them more than ever!" FuDog explained and hang off.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Susan walked down and told Patchouli that she should go for a walk with Jonathan into the park. **

**"Susan, something happend wrong?" Jonathan asked after his sister disappeared into the bathroom.**

**"Where do you know it?" Susan asked confused.**

**"Everytime you wanted to bring me out of the house because some magical-creatures come you have this face and this voice!" Jonathan said.**

**"Okay! It's something in the bathroom! And your sister shouln't see the 'people' who come." Susan explained. "Or should see get a hearth-attack when she see them!"**

**"Who get a hearth-attack?" Patchouli asked after she come out of the bathroom.**

**"Aaaa... nobody! A man in my.... favorite-tv-series." Susan lied and everybody leaved the house.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**After school Jake talked with Trixie and Spud and everybody drove to the shop. Fu and LaoShi already waited for them. Haley and Sun where there, too.**

**"Okay! What happend?" Jake asked. "Haley, what do you doing here?"**

**"I caled her, too. It's possible that she or you have a magical-disease!" LaoShi said worried.**

**"WHAT!!!" Spud and Trixie shouted. "I don't want to become ill!" both yelled and wanted to ran out.**

**"STOP! HUMANS ARE NOT IN DANGER!" LaoShi shouted and the both humans calmed down.**

**"Is it dangerous?" Jake asked.**

**"Unfortunatelly, yes! Please Jake, cough on this paper than we know it!" LaoShi said.**

**Jake did what LaoShi wanted and coughed on a big piece of paper. LaoShi explained: When it become red, he had it. But if it become yellow, he is okay. After long 30 seconds the paper became yellow. Everybody was relieved, Jake was not ill. And after the second test, everybody saw that Haley was healthy, too.**

**"Can you explain me, what happend, please!?" Jake asked and looked at the paper.**

**"This was a special test, to find out: Do you have the magical-pest."**

**"The magical-pest?" Jake asked. "Is it dangerous?"**

**"Yes, for magical-creatures it's the most dangerous disease. For humans not... before you want to ran away again."**

**"And why did you think that I, or Haley has this disease?"**

**"Well, several hours ago your mother found this bloody, tissue in the bathroom. After she saw the black pus... she knowed what it was and we had to cal the magical-healty-organisation. At the moment they control your house. Maybe we can find out who have this disease, and can prevent that other will become sick."**

**"But when we are not ill..." Haley said. "...who is it?"**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**During they walked threw the central park, Jonathan hold his head and felt very strange again.**

**"Are you okay?" Patchouli asked.**

**"I don't know... I have to sit down!" Jonathan said and walked to a bench.**

**Susan who stood a few metres away, could see her husband falling down unconscinous.**

**"JONATHAN!" she shouted and ran to her husband.**

**Jonathan was unconscinous and had some black pimples on his cheast. Susan shaked her head and was horrified: No! How is that possible!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**End of Chapter 3**_

How will everybody react? Who is the liable? And who is the woman they talked above?

Please review! It will become very dramatically and interresting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: First reactions.**_

_____________________________________________________________________

LaoShi walked up and down threw the store and stared at the phone. He knowed: If Jake and Haley are not ill, someone other who maybe still is in the magical-community could be make other ill.

After a long while of talking and explaining about this disease, everybody stared at the phone and waited for the test-results from the magical-lab. Sun leaved the shop to go to the magnus-bazar to warn the local community. She also knowed the disease and the precautions in this case.

"And what are that precautions?" Spud asked the old man.

"Well, if there is a 'hunch': Only warn the people! That means they should stay away from people who look ill, or call the doctor if you feel something."

"And what's when it's confimed?" Jake asked.

"Than we have a problem. The whole community have to be isolated. Everybody have to stay home and have to wear mouthguards. But we all hope that it's not serious. Right?"

Everybody agreed. Than the phone start to rang.

"Hello!" LaoShi said. "Oh yes doctor!..."

Everyone stared at LaoShi who first looked confused and than shocked. He hanged off and looked at the others.

"What?" Fu asked.

"T...The lab said that the blood from the tissue is from a human!" LaoShi explained horrified.

Jake and Haley almost got unconscinous. They knowed that there was only one human in thier house: thier father.

Short time before Jake and Haley leave the shop the phone rang again. Fu Dog took the phone and was also shocked.

"Jake, Haley... your father has the disease!" he explained shocked. "He has the disease Type 1."

_____________________________________________________________________

In the little hospital in the Bronx, where yesterday all victims of the plane-crash got medical-help, it was quite now. The everyday life came back and the doctors and nurses make thier normal daily work.

But when a young doctor wanted to visit a victim of the plane-crash in his room he was shocked: The bed of the around 20 years old man was full with blood and the patient was in a coma. The young doctor was shocked and shouted for the nurse during he check the sleeping man.

"Oh my gosh!" the nurse shouted when she arrived in the room. "Doctor, what happend with him?"

"I wish I know it!" the doctor said worried and looked at the man.

They wanted to send him home today but now the doctor had to find out what he had. After around one hour, the man was in the ICU and got oxygen by a mask. The young doctor walked tired threw the hospital and met some other survivors of the crash. When he met a older woman with a broken leg, he helped her. After they walk a while, the woman start to bleed threw the nose...

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and Haley arrived in the hospital where thier mom and thier aunt already waited. Both didn't realized thier aunt when they ran into the arms of thier mother.

"MOM!" both shouted. Everyone stood thier, in front of the intensive care unit and have to wait.

"It's my fault!" Jake said horrified. "If I told him everything earlier, he was ready for those things."

"It's not your fault!!!" his mom said. "It's mine!"

"What are you talking about?" Patchouli asked confused. "The doctor said that Jonathan had a allergic shock or something else. He will become okay."

"You have no clue..." Jake said before the doctor appeared.

"Doctor, how is my husband?" Susan asked.

"Hmmm... Mrs. Long, I have to say... I never seen something like this! First I thaught that it was a allergic shock but than... your husband, is in coma."

When the doctor finished, Susan start to cry. How was that possible, was it a aftereffect from the crash. But the black pimples... and the tissue, it wasn't possible. 'No' she thaught. That was impossible.

"I have to see him!" Susan cried.

"Okay, but only one person..." the doctor couldn't finish before she disappeared behind the door.

Jake and Haley looked worried on the door to the ICU. Both felt guilty. How happend that? During they waited, Haley saw some nurses running nervously threw the corridor. She stood up and eavesdroped at the door to the nurses-room. She could only hear a few words from a radio or a tv-show:

"...I repeat,... some hospitals in and around New York, report that survivors of the terrible 217-accident yesterday afternoon, got a myterious disease. The doctors are clueless, they said they never saw this. And they don't know something about it: Is it deadly? Is it contagious? Who knows?..."

Haley ran back under shock. When she told Jake everything he was also totally shocked. A magical disease...befalls humans!

_____________________________________________________________________

LaoShi talked via phone with the lab above the test-results. He was wondered. Was it a mistake?

"Are you sure?" LaoShi asked. "Type 1, the husband of my daughter has the pest. The 'magical version' of the pest!"

"Yes,... I'm so sorry! But there are also good news: He is not contagious! Type 1 is really 'harmless' but you should find the person who infected him..." the scientist explained.

"But how is it possible that a human get this?"

"We don't know it yet, sorry! But we will call you back in a couple of hours, good luck!" the person said and hang off.

LaoShi walked up and down and think about everything. Fu Dog appeared in the room, out of breath and switched the TV on.

"You... have to... see this!!!" Fu stammered.

"WHY?" LaoShi shouted angrily in cantonese before he understood what Fu meaned.

The ancorman told above around 20 sick people, all survivors of the same plane-crash Jonathan survived, who all feld into a coma. Everybody had the same symptoms, and got unconscinous at the same time.

"Now, we have a problem!" both said worried.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake walked in front of the entrace to the hospital and tryed to calm down. His human father is infected by a magical-disease. He took his mobile after he heared it ranging.

"Fu, what?" Jake asked with a angry voice.

"Jake, it's a epidemic!!! Nobody, leaves the hospital! We are on the way!" Fu explained fast and hang off.

"Say what?... hello... HELLO!!!" Jake only heared a beep.

When he look up, Jake could see a convoy of millitary-vehicles driving on the parking-lot. 'Aw man!' he said to himself and ran back into the building. Directly into his aunt!

"Jake...! It's all okay! He will become healty again. Let's go home, I cook for you and get some stuff for your father and..."

"NO!" Jake shouted on his aunt. "I mean... Gramp's bring it! He called me. Ahhh.... auntie Patty, ..." than Jake start to invent a good story. "...I'm a very sensitive young boy, who is worried above his father. Please, give me solace." Jake said and hug his aunt.

"Awwww.... come in my arms." Patchouli said. "I have a idea,... during we wait here, I tell you the story above my last trip to Europe...!"

"Yes, yes... okay, the main-thing is that we stay here. Inside... far away from the other, healty, people." Jake said before some soldiers in protection-suits entered the building and the people start to shout...

_____________________________________________________________________

"It's in the news..., in the newspapers! And on all channels, from the USA, in Canada, and even on Al Dshasira.... Forget it! I give up! Do you know our problems!" she shouted angrily.

"Calm down! Okay, I agree! We met in one hour at the airfield outside the town! Be punctual!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Please review! The main-part of the story will start with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: First investigations!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

The most people in the hospital got in panic. The soldiers, with thier protection-suits, locked all doors, brought isolation-stuff and send everybody who hadn't contact with the crash-victims away.

"Ahhh... what happens here?" Patchouli asked shocked.

"The wrong!!!" Jake said a little angrily. "Where are Mom and Haley we have to go!"

Jake took his aunt and pull her behind him, threw the hospital. Jake knowed they whould be stay here when the soldiers catch them. And they had to go out to find out where or what made all that people ill. After he found his mom and his sister and explained everything everybody ran to the stairway and up to the roof...

"What do you want? We have to stay here!" Patchouli said worried.

"NO, we can't stay here! We have to find out who is the liable for that all!" Jake said very fast before they arrieved the looked door to the roof.

"Why?" Patchouli asked before she could see how Haley opened the door with a foot-kick. "How did you do that?" she asked shocked during they ran outside.

"...okay...I have to say it: But you should sit down before!" Jake's mom said.

"Why?" Patchouli asked. She didn't saw that meanwhile LaoShi in his dragon-form and Fu Dog standing behind her.

"Aww... what does Jonathan's sister do here?" he asked and Patchouli turned to see him.

The once everybody could hear was a loud scream before Patchouli got unconscious...

"Daddy, we wanted to say it her carefully!!!" Susan said angrily during Jake and Haley transformed and everybody fly away from the hospital, with a sleeping Patchouli as passenger.

_____________________________________________________________________

In the electronic-shop, Lao Shi presented a big file the lab send. During Patchouli still layed sleeping on the couch, Jake's grandfather presented him and his family some facts above the disease. When Trixie and Spud arrive in the shop, too, he start his lecture.

"...Well, Jonathan and all 19 other sick people have Type 1 of this disease! That means that nobody is contagious until the moment they..." than Lao Shi interrupted.

"What moment?" Haley asked.

"...The... the moment they... die!" he said and everybody start to annoy.

"DIE!" Jake shouted. "You you mean that..."

"Calm down... Jake when we find the source nobody will die! I hope!" Lao Shi said. "Type 1 is the most harmless version of this disease. It's not contagious and the patient don't suffer. But when, 'WHEN', the patient dies, the whole pathogens will leave the sick person and jump on other, healty people. That's the way the disease use to spread."

"But you said, that it's one of the most dangerous things in the magical world?" Spud said.

"Yes,... when a person get Type 2 of it... that happens when he infect by a Type 1 patient, there is a 20% chance that it increase to Type 2! This version is more contagious than a cold!!! And than the patients not in a coma... it's very painfully!"

"Please, no terrible details..." Haley said. "But why is this disease now dangerous for humans..."

"That's the million dollar question!" Lao Shi answered.

_____________________________________________________________________

"...the WHO made some precautions on 3 hospitals in Manhattan and one in the Bronx! The 20 patients, who all survived the 217-crash on Wednesday, are all in a coma and not responsive! The millitary closed all hospitals until the moment the have more informations above it..."

She said the cab-driver he should switch off the radio. She couldn't calm down... she couldn't sleep last night... she was worried.

After the cab stopped in front of the little building of the airfield she leaved the cab, took her baggage and walked to the man who stood next to the gate. He wanted to kiss her but she turned her face away. She was angry.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You ask me 'What'!!!" she said angrily. "I swear you, if I had nothing to do with this all, I would go to the police and send you directly to prison, myself!"

"Ohhh... please calm down! I found a beautiful place for us... there we can stay until all it's over." the man explained and opened the door of a little 2 seats plane.

"Why are you so sure that all will be over?" she asked with angry voice.

"Because, 'she' told me that it's not contancious and our little 'friend' is one of the patients. He will never wake up again, hehehe... go ahead, laugh!!!" he said to her and try to kiss her again. But she turned her face away again. "Bahhh... do what you want! But you should be happy... only 20 will die! And not 75, what we thaught first!"

With this words he started the motor and the little plane disappeared into the skies.

_____________________________________________________________________

The news called it now the "Mystery of 217". In all newspapers and in all TV and Radio-News they said: Nobody should get into panic. It's all okay. They is a simply answer for it. But that was a big lie.

"What's with the people?" Trixie asked. "Everybody want to know more above it! And if they find out that it's a 'Magical-Disease'... that could make a big panic, maybe a war between both worlds and ... and ..."

"Trix.... you watch to much 'End of World-Movies'!" Jake said.

"Sorry, but... is there any... scenario, or something else for this?" Trixie asked Fu Dog.

"Well,..." he began. "...the magical comunity has emergency-plans for: earthquakes, tsunami-waves, meteor-impacts, a firestorm, a economy-crisis, alien-attacks..."

"And?!" everybody shouted.

Fu Dog gulped: "But for the case that a magical-disease hits the humans-world there is no plan! Because nobody could guess that it will ever happen."

During everybody annoy again the phone rang. Everybody wanted to get the phone. During they fight, only Spud arrived it.

"Hello!"

"Hello... Mr. Lao Shi?" a voice said.

"No, this is Arthur Spudinski speaking! Are you the lab?" he said during the Long's still tried to arrive the phone.

"Yes, and we have the test-results! But it will annoy you all!!!" the man said and explained Spud everything.

Shocked he hang off and and turned to the now quiet Longs and Trixie. With wide opened eyes he said: "It's a crime!"

"What?" Lao Shi asked confused.

"The lab-guy said, I explain it on the easy-way: Someone took the normal form of the virus and used some humans and magical-tecnology to build a completely new disease..."

"WHAT?" everybody shouted again.

Lao Shi ran to the phone and called the dragons-concil. After he explained everything he hang off and walk into the other room. There he took a little blackboard and a piece of chalk and wrote something on the board.

"The concil is confer about it, they will call back! Now we have to find out where this new disease has it's origin!" Lao Shi said.

"How much time we have?" Jake asked and everybody was quiet now. They know, this was important!

"...The longest time someone survived with Type 1... was 3 days!" he explained and wrote it on the board.

"3 days!" Jake said worried. "That means we have time until Sunday!"

_____________________________________________________________________

"...around 16 hours after the first of the 20 patients was discovered... our channel got following report: A group of experts is on the way to New York to help the local ones. This group of 4 doctors will work at each affected hospital in Manhattan and in the Bronx... In a first statement of this experts, it's giving a appeal to pacification. The disease is not contancious... I repeat: The disease is not contancious..." the anchorman told and Haley switched of the TV.

"Those experts... are the concilours, yes?" Haley asked.

"Yes! With thier appearence they want to calm down the world!" Lao Shi explained. "They will talk a little bit with the reporters and everybody will send the typical rubbish in the TV again. Like before the crash."

"Okay and who will investigate what?" Jake asked.

In the last hours the made a little plan, to find out the orgin. They had, until now 4 different places to investigate: The plane wreck, the local magical-comunity, the Montreal magical-comunity and Jonathan, because he was the first who fall into the coma.

"I think this plane-crash was not a terrible happenstance!" Lao Shi said. "Maybe someone knowed that this new disease is in the plane and wanted to hush up his 'mistake' or 'attack'!"

"I could ask my mom something above the crash!" Trixie said. "She works for the same airline and when she start with this job she flew the same plane-modell."

"Great! You investigate the crash!" Lao Shi said. "And you Spud," than he pointed at him "you use your computer-skills and hack into the central-computer of the airline. All what could help to find out, why only one-fourth of the passengers are sick and the other ones are all healty, until now."

"I do my best!" Spud said and started to work at the computer.

"Susan, go home and find out in which hotel Jonathan stayed and when he visited the local magical comunity. That would help." Lao Shi said and Susan get her jacket to walk home, but than she realised that Patchouli slowly woke up.

"....hmmm... where I am?" she said with a tired voice.

"What should we do with her?" Fu Dog asked.

"I think we should tell her the truth!" Susan said. "It's her brother who is in danger!"

After everybody was quite, Patchouli opened her eyes and smile to Susan.

"Hi, Susan! How are you?" she said with a smile.

"Oh,... yes, so-so! And you?" she asked friendly.

"Ughhh...I had a very strange dream... I was fleeing from the army and than a big blue moster stood behind me and..." Patchouli than woke up and completely and realised the big red dragon tail behind Jake.

She start to shout again, very loud. Than she jumped off and ran out of the shop, still yelling. When Jake and his mom catched her some people on the street, looked very confused.

"SORRY! SHE FORGOT TO TAKE HER MEDICINE!!!" Susan shouted and pull Patchouli back into the shop. Than she hold her mouth and talked very slowly with her.

"Please, calm down! I can explain everything! But first, you have to be quiet and you have to listen me! Please! Your brother is in serious troble..."

Patchouli was quiet now and Susan start to tell her everything. From her birth, to the moment Jonathan discovered it, until now.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 5**_

How will Patchouli react? Have the people a chance? And who is the 'friend'?

The story begins now. It was yust the prologue.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The wreck.**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Patchouli sat with wide opened eyes on the couch during she heared the whole story. Jake and Haley stood in thier dragon-forms behind thier mom during she told everything. Patchouli was really shocked.

"And than this plane-crash happend! And we think that Jonathan is infected in it. But now we have to go and find out who is the liable, or Jonathan or maybe millions or billions of humans will die!" Susan finished her story and looked at the confused Patchouli.

"Aunti Patty, are you okay?" Jake asked still in dragon-form.

"Hhhmm... O you mean me...Sorry that's strange that a big red... reptile... talk with me... I'm okay..." she stammered. "But... is that... really... everything?" she asked.

"No! The rest is... your friend Stan... is a troll!" Haley said short and painless.

Patchouli didn't said anything. She stood up, walked to the carpet at the other side of the room and fall down, senselessly.

"Oh, no! Not again!" LaoShi said angrilly and everybody walked to the unconscious Patchouli.

"We haven't enough time for it!" Fu Dog explained. "Everybody should do what we planed. Trixie, the old man will bring you to the plane. I stay here with the computer-freak, and Jake..." he said and turned to Jake. "Find a way to get in contact with your father, he is the only one who knows what happend in Montreal and the plane before the crash."

"Hmmm... I think I know a way to talk with him without to sneak into the hospital." Jake said satisfied.

"And Haley, you should also stay here. I would need help when our 'sleeping beauty' will wake up." Fu Dog said.

"I understand! But what will we do when she wake up?" Haley asked.

But nobody anserwed her because everybody was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________

Trixie sat on LaoShi's back during they flight high above the town. The crash-scene was around one mile behind the city-limit. On a big field, with many woods around it. A perfect place to land and hide.

"There will be a lot of soldiers, security-guards and other humans. One-thirds of the passengers is sick and now the humans also want to find out the orgin." LaoShi explained.

"And how we can get in the near of the plane?" Trixie asked.

"Look in the backpack... there is a big clouth in it! Did you read the Harry Potter books? This is the same invisible-spell like from the story!"

"Really? The author stole the story?" Trixie asked.

"No, the magical-world stole the idea from the author from this. Don't tell to anyone that I told you that!"

"That you told, what?"

"I see you understand!" LaoShi said and start to land in the woods near the wreck.

From thier hideout both could see the burned leftovers of the jet. The debris layed above around 1 quare-mile, and all over the place where people in white-protection-suits and investigate the debris-parts.

"And how I use this thing?" Trixie asked.

"You have to wear it like a normal jacket!" LaoShi explained, and Trixie realized that it was a normal jacket with a zip. After she put on it, she could see herself disappearing. And when she get the backpack on, it also disappeared.

"Wow!" LaoShi heared Trixie's voice. "And you?"

"I will meet you here in... 2 hours... is that enough?" the old dragon asked.

"What do you mean? I have to go there alone!" Trixie said a little angrilly. "I don't know how to use this stuff!"

Trixie undress the invicible-jacket and showed LaoShi the backpack. The old man transformed back into his human form and presented Trixie her investigation-tools.

"Okay, this is a special-spray to make the pathogen visible!" LaoShi said and presented a blue spray. "But you have to wear that special glasses!" he presented a orange pair of glasses.

"Hey, that are the same like from..."

"Yes,..." the old man shouted. "Yes, we stole this, too. From the CSI-series okay..."

"Yeah, calm down! Before they hear us." Trixie said and looked at the armed soldiers who walked all over around the woods and the field.

"Sorry... okay, this in the red sprayer, is a disinfectant! If you found a place with many pathogens... spray in on every contaminated place. The humans who are there, will also be infected when they have contact with it. But write down where you find what, and there is also a list of thing you should bring from the wreck, if it is possible." LaoShi told and presented her a paper pad with a list on the first side.

"Aha... a oxygen-mask, a board-magazin, one or more meals from the galley, Jonathan's baggage, and... WHAT... I have to steal the black-box... NO, they will send me to prison..." Trixie shouted.

"No, no... use that USB-Stick and hold in on the side of the black-box. The magical-world use this way for years, what do you think why we have Computer Operating Systems months ago before they sell in the humans-world."

"Oooo... I understand!" she said and start atract the jacket again. She disappered and start to walk with the backpack to the plane. "Wait, what will you do in that time?"

"I go back to the shop! They I will met the dragons-concil and help them to go into thier role as human-scientist!" LaoShi explained, transformed and fly away.

Now Trixie was alone for the next 2 hours. She walked, carefully and slowly above the field to the leftovers of the passenger-jet. The rear ripped away from the rest of the cabin and layed around 10 metres behind it. The main part of the cabin was intact but the celling crashed down on the seats during the fire inside it. The cargo-room and the frontage of the cabin totally burned out. The cockpit also ripped away and layed totally destroyed in a big black mess of debris and burned earth.

Trixie knowed this plane very well. When her mother start to work for this airline she flied this model and she often took Trixie with her so she could see her working. Than her mother changed to a big jumbo-jet and she couldn't take her with her. Trixie looked at the big mess of debris around her and decided to look first into the galley in the rear. The galley was intact, but all over hanging cables and the meals layed on the floor.

She took the spray and the orange-glasses and start her search. She sprayed on everything what she saw and than she found something: a food tablet with a half bun on it start to shine in a dark-yellow colour. She took one of the plastic-bags and collect her discovery. Than she wrote it on the pad and sprayed the disinfectant on the place and on the whole floor. She leaved the galley, and was almost jostled by one of the real investigators. She walked to the cabin and entered the only 3 feet high tunnel between the floor and the crashed cabin-celling.

She sprayed on every seat, on every oxygen-mask but she found nothing. Until the moment she arrived the walkable-part of the cabin where the celling not crashed down. She was horrified after she found a big measure of pathogens only at one seat, and the wall of the cabin...

_____________________________________________________________________

"What when they found and evidences in the wreck?" the woman asked.

She and her 'friend' still flight in the little plane high above the Atlantic when she start to talk about the disease again.

"They will found nothing!" he said. "You saw the plane-crash in TV, the whole wreck was in fire. The chance that they found anything is zero!"

"But he is alive! What when he wake up and tell them everything about us?" she asked worried.

"Calm down! It's all okay. Relax and don't think that I try more!" he said with a more evil voice.

"What?"

"OH, please. Did you really think that I am your colleague!!!" he said and began a evil laugh before he pushed at a rope above him and the door next to her ripped away.

She screamed and hit him. But he ripped on her seatbelt and kicked her out of the plane. With a loud scream, she disappeared in the clouds.

"Sorry! He really loved you! But now you will see him again, his dead was not so loud!!! Hahahahaha...."

_____________________________________________________________________

Trixie leaved the plane after she disinfected it totally. She walked between the big heaps of debris and looked at everything. The wings and the engines layed far away from the cabin and were totally destroyed. And behind the cabin was a long and deep crater. Full with metal, glas and baggage. If Jonathans baggage was not here it burned in the cargo-room, together with the other ones.

Trixie didn't found everything. Before she walk back to the meeting point she took a few photos and looked at the place, where the plane hit the ground. The ground was totally black and here began the crater the cabin made during slipping above the field. Trixie was disappointed. She didn't found anything important. But the seat in the cabin which was full of pathogens was really important. It was the only place in the cabin which was contaminated.

She ran back between all the police-officers and soldiers to the woods she and LaoShi landed hours ago. After a few minutes she arrived the place in that moment, the old man landed there. She undress the jacked and appeared in his sight.

"Did you found something?" he asked after both take off and fly away.

"Well, there was one seat full of pathogens and a steak in the galley. But the rest is definitely burned in the fire." she told. "And I also think that that wasn't a mischance. The cables and some other systems looked intactly. I don't know why,... but I'm really sure that that wasn't a accident."

"Yes, I think it too. I hope the others had more luck they wait with the concilours in the shop." the old man explained.

"And the concilours really want to show themself in the humans world?" she asked.

"Yes, but as human-doctors and not as dragons!" Lao Shi said.

Trixie was worried but she knowed that all will become normal again. Before both landed on the roof of the shop Trixie became inquisitively:

"By the way, what's the way Jake wanted to use to talk with his father?"

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Dreams and memories.**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake opened his eyes and found himself in the dream-corridor. With the dream-charm he got from Rose months ago, he could go now to his fathers dreams and talk with him.

That was the only way, to talk with him. The hospital was still closed for the public and his father was isolated in the ICU. The soldiers would arrest him if he walk into the hospital. And in the news, the most interviewed people in the TV still said that they afraid to get sick, too. Jake found his fathers door and opened it. Jake saw only a big black area inside.

He was afraid that his father dream nothing, that he will fall into the big empthy. He doesn't know what people dream when they are in a coma. But after Jake entered the dream he could see, they have dreams.

Jake stood in a big, office with expensive furniture, some TV-monitors with economy-news, and big windows with a great view above whole Manhattan. Threw the window Jake could see that the building he have to be in, was higher than each other building. Behind the big, wide desk, Jake could see his father. He looked funny on the screen of his computer and laugh happily. Than Jonathan looked at Jake and wink.

"Hello, my son! Good news, you have to hear this!" Jonathan said happily and pressed a button on the computer. Than a electronic-voice said: YOU HAVE MONEY!

"Money?" Jake asked. "Do you mean we are rich?"

"Yes," Jonathan said. "...we are so rich that they had to invent a new number! We have to celebrate! Let's dance!"

Jonathan pressed a button on the desk and music filled the air. Than a group of dancers appeared and the whole office was a big disco. Everybody danced, and confetti falled down from the celling. Jake was really surprised above his father's dream. A few seconds later the music stopped and the dancers disappeared. Jonathan sat down and pressed another button.

"Yes, sir!" a man behind Jake said.

Jake turned and saw Mr. Lockjelly, the boss of his father, standing there in a uniform and with a broom.

"We had a little party here. Please clean here. But don't threw the confetti in the rubbisch, money is not growning on trees."

"But, Mr. Jonathan, Sir, money is growning on trees. Your scientist invent it in the laboratory that you found in Africa, to improve the local economy." Mr. Lockjelly said and presented a plant with some bank notes on it.

"Yes, I'm great, and your boss... Mr. Lockjelly. I'm your boss." Jonathan said.

Jake decided to go. His father dream very well now, and if he told Jonathan now that he dream, that would become a nightmare. The best way was, that Jonathan still dreams during Jake investigates his memory.

_____________________________________________________________________

Spud said on the laptop and tried to burgle into the airline-computer. Fu Dog and Haley where in the shop too to look at Patcouli.

"And?" Haley asked.

"One moment please...." Spud said.

"You said 'one moment please' around one hour ago." Fu Dog complained.

"I HAVE IT!" Spud shouted happily and presented the result on the screen. "Inter Fly Airways, admistator system. Flight informations, passenger lists, future public-relation campaings. and and and..."

"Great! Open the file for flight 217: Montreal - New York, from Wendesday." Fu Dog said and Spud did what he wanted.

After a few minutes they had a passenger and a crew list. Fu Dog walked to the wall where a big sketch from the passenger cabin.

"Well, Jonathan sat here... seat 12A. And the other sick passengers...." Fu Dog painted some red points on different seats. And some green points on the seats where healty passengers sat.

"Wow, you can see that all sick people and Jonathan sat in the rows 10 - 16." Haley realised.

"Yes, everybody in this part of the cabin is sick... instead of one." Fu Dog said and presented a green point directly next to Jonathans seat.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake stood in the living room of thier house and saw himself, sitting on the couch and watching TV. The young Jake was around 8. Jake was to deep in his fathers memory. But than Jake saw his father standing on the front door and talking angrilly with another person. Jake walked to his father and saw that he squabbled with Brad Morton's dad.

"Your son is the most depraved and violent boy I ever met!" Jonathan shouted angrilly to Mr. Morton.

"WHAT! You insult my son. Look at your son: maybe he is a liar because he have a stupid and bourgeois slowpoke as father!" the officer shouted back.

Jonathan was really angrilly now.

"But, fortunatelly my son haven't a corrupt, violent father and ... he have a intact family. Is it true that your wife leaved you because you hit her... GO AWAY. AND STAY AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE. And told your son that he can prepare for reprove from school. We have plenty of witnesses. And the Buttersleeves will take proceedings against your son, too." Jonathan explained and slamed to door so hard that the window next to it broke.

"Is he gone?" Jake's mother asked with a two-years-old Haley in her arms.

Jake leaved the scene and stood now in a hotel room. His family and his friends stood thier and Haley transformed in that moment Jonathan entered the room.

"I forgot the... aghhhh what's that?" Jonathan shouted after he saw the little pink dragon flying in the room.

"Emmm... that's nothing!" Susan said.

"My daughter is a... a..." Jake's father said. Jake looked now more interrested because that was the moment his father learned the truth and Jake missed it.

"That's a imagination... no you dreaming... that... that's from my side of the family. We are dragons. I never find a way to say you that."

Jake looked how his father became unconscinous after Fu Dog start to talk. He leaved that area too and found now the right place. Jake stood now in a big waiting area of an airport. His father sat on a bench near the gate and talk into a mobile.

"Yes, Mr. Lockjelly. Yes. All contracts are signed. Yes boss. Yes. Yes. I will be in the office earlier tomorrow... yes. Good Bye.... Awww.... that old, greedy ......" Jonathan annoyed before a loud voice filled the air:

"Ladies and gentleman, Flight 217 to New York is now ready for boarding! All passengers please come to...."

Jake was now in the cabin and saw his father sitting in his seat. Jake walked threw the cabin and sat down in the seat in front of him. His father was so tired and looked worried. Jake thaught above that what happend in the other memory. His father wanted to protect him from Brad and his violent father. He work very hard for his family. There are people who already stop working for Lockjelly if they where in Jonathans situation. But Jake's father was unwaveringly. Jake was proud. He was really proud.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Fu!" Haley shouted. "She wake up again."

"Ask our 'Doctor Carter'!" Fu Dog said bored.

"She is still on the plane wreck and now come on!" Haley annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah... I come!" the dog said still bored and entered the room with a little brown bottle. "Take this on a tissue, before she is really awake!"

"Why? What's that?" she asked and did what Fu Dog said.

"Lay it on her face. Than you see it!"

Haley layed the tissue on Patchouli's face and she fell asleep again. Haley looked worried on the bottle.

"What was that?" she asked angrilly.

"Chloroform! Or do you want that she yell again?" Fu Dog explained.

"Oh, yes! I understand..."

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake still looked at his father when a young woman sat down next to him. She looked very bad and hold her stomach.

"Sorry, Mr. ... however your name was... but I feel very bad!" she said and took the wastebag from the seat in front of Jonathan.

Jake was now more interrested. The woman looked ill and she had to puke. Maybe she infected Jonathan, but Jake remembered that puke was not a symptom. During the next minutes, Jonathan called with the board-phone. Jake heared his own voice threw the phone and knowed that the crash will happen in the next minutes. Jake stood up and walked to the cockpit, but his fathers memory ended in the front galley.

Jake leaved this memory and jumped to the moment after the crash. Jake saw how his father leaved the plane threw a big hole in the wall. He walked slowly and shocked above the field. In the far, the engines stood in fire and everywhere ran people yelling, shouting, and crying. Jake looked back at the wreck and recognized some people: every person who leaved the plane threw that hole was sick now. Instead of the woman who sat next to his father.

She ran away from the wreck paniclly and sat down on earth. She cried. Jake tried to remember her, but he newer saw her before. And his father also don't know her. Jake took his mobile and took a photo from her. Than he leaved the memories totally and stood in his fathers dream again.

Now the dream was on a big yacht between some islands. Jake saw his father and his family relaxing in a whirlpool or with a massage.

"Dad!" Jake said.

"Jake? What do you do there, and there?" Jonathan asked and pointed at the dream-Jake who got a massage from a top-model.

"Wow! Thank you that I only get this in your dreams." Jake said.

"Dream!.... o my gosh... I was in the park with you mother and your aunt...!" Jonathan realized. The yacht disappeared and both stood on a field. A big burnig plane flew directly to them.

"Dad! Calm down! It's a dream..." Jake shouted and touched his father with the dream-charm.

The falling plane disappeared and both where alone. Jake explained his father what happend and the thing with the dream-charm.

"Wow! I ever hoped that you forget what happend on our door! I'm in a coma? And I have a magical-disease?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, okay... we have to talk... let's sit down and talk about it!" Jake said and looked around. "Em... dad, it's your dream. Can you make us a few chairs."

A second later the couch from the Long's living-room appeared next to them and both sit down.

"The woman next to me looked sick! Maybe she infected me!" Jonathan told.

"Dad, she was not in the news. She is healty. Maybe she has a influenza... or something else. Was there any other thing, maybe in Montreal. You bought that stuff on the local-magical-bazar..."

"The bazar... Jake there was a man, he looked like a human, and for a short moment I could see that he had blood in his face.... Jake, in the night before I felt in this 'coma' I had a bloody nose." Jonathan explained.

"And?"

"Jake, I'm not sure, but this man also sat in the plane..."

"What?!" Jake shouted. "Dad do you remember how he looked?"

Jonathan explained Jake his memory and Jake stood up. He had to wake up now and report above his 'investigations'.

"Wait! And what should I do now?" Jonathan asked and pointed on the big empty area around them, the only thing in the dream was the couch.

"Okay dad, I show you something..." Jake said and took his fathers arm. "With that dream-charm you can also visit other peoples dreams and memories. Well,... this is the dream corridor." Jake explained his wondered father. "You got in touch with the dream-charm so you can visit some friends or your boss..."

"And why should I visit my boss?"

"A little revenge for the send to that disaster."

"That's wrong and evil... but Mr. Lockjelly deserve it... by the way how I react that you wake up..." Jonathan said but realized that Jake disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake woke up by the alarm clock and was happy. He found out more than he expected. He leaved his room and start his way back to the shop.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 7**_

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Company secrets**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake entered satisfied the shop to tell his story, when he realised that nobody was there. Only the sleeping Patchouli layed on the couch in the back-room. During he walk threw the store Jake found a note on the desk:

"Come home! We have to change our headquarter. Before you go change the Chlorophorm tissue on Patchoulis face! ...Spud..."

Jake leaved the building threw the back door and flew in his dragon-form home. Jake entered his house at that moment, his friends and family entered the house trew the front door.

"Hello! ... Jake are you there!" his mother said.

"In the kitchen! I had to fly back from the store! Why I should came back." Jake asked a little worried.

"A man looked threw the window and saw our documents and the pictures. He ran away. Now we are worried that he calls the police or someone other that we investicate this crash..." Fu Dog start to explain but Jake interrupted him.

"Do you mean that..."

"Don't worry! They will only see a closed store with a sleeping woman." Spud explained. "By the way, there was a woman in the plane..."

"Yes, I know! I saw her in dad's memories! During my visit in his dream and his memory I found out that she and the sick people leaved the wreck on the same place!" Jake told.

"And where?" Susan asked and presented the sketch of the plane with the points.

Jake took a pen and draw a red line on the right side of the cabin. Near the rows 11 and 12. Jake explained what he saw, and everything what he knowed.

"Dad said that he doesn't know her. And she was sick... maybe...!"

"She isn't sick. We checked it. She was in the same hospital but she is healty." Fu said.

During they talked above that what they found out, LaoShi and Trixie came back.

"Why you leaved the shop? We arrived at the shop and only Patchouli layed thier. What happend?" LaoShi asked angrilly in chinese before the doorbell rang.

"Oh no! Did they found where we live?" Haley asked worried.

Everybody was quiet now. If the man who looked into the shop called the police or army... they couldn't think about it. Spud walked slowly and carefully to the window and looked out. A blonde man and a young woman stood on the stair in front of the door and waited.

"And?" Susan whispered. "What do you see?"

"Two people, but I doesn't know them." Spud explained.

Jake sneaked to the window and looked outside, too.

"O my gosh... it's she..." Jake shouted and ran to the door. He opened and greet the both people.

"American Dragon, I have some informations for you... I mean... my fiancee have some informations for you..." the man said and presented his fiancee.

Jake saw that it was the woman who sat next to his father. Both entered the house and introduced themself.

"My name is Johnson. Peter! And this is Vickie, she saw the picture of your father in the TV and decided to talk with you but... she is a little... afraid from you!"

"Afraid!... O... human, right?" Jake realised.

"First I thaught, that it is really interresting that my fiance has magical powers. But when he told me about dragons I was really.... but you look very well..." she said slowly.

Jake knowed what she meaned. But he ignored it. After all sat down, and Susan brought some drinks the young woman start to told.

"In the plane there was a man. Around 20 or 25 years old. He was really bad. He had a bloody nose and he said that he feel pain in his stomach..." she told.

"Yes, that are symptoms!" Fu said and the woman start to cry.

"O my gosh, the dog can talk!!!" she shouted but calmed down immidiately. "Sorry... I have to accustom things like that... well, I looked for the man... I'm a nurse and I thaugt I can help. But I couldn't do anything for him. He needed a doctor... so I leaved him alone."

"Did you touch him, or he someone other?" LaoShi asked. "And where he sat?"

The woman stood up and walked to the sketch of the plane-cabin. She tried to remember but it was difficult. "I was here... and he was ... one, two, tree,... here, seat 13F. But I didn't see him for the rest of the flight."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because, I'm felt very bad, too. I had to puke and I almost did it on your father."

"Yes, I saw it! I visited my fathers memory! And there I saw you. First I thaugt that you infected him but... by the way... what had you, or have you? And why are you not sick." Jake asked her and looked at her.

"I don't know it! But I'm very happy that I don't sick because, the doctor in the hospital, said me, after they checked me... that I'm pregnant." she told and hold her stomach.

"O... congratulations!" Susan said. But Lao Shi interrupted her.

"That's it!" he said.

"What?" everybody asked.

"She is not sick, right! This new version of the disease, only hits humans. But she is pregnant... from a wizard!!!" he explained. "That means that the baby will become a wizard, too. And it's not endangered by this disease. It safed you!"

The woman start to cry again. She was relieved, but she also felt guilty. After a half hour, she and her friend gone. And the Long's looked at the plane-sketch. The man was the first who leaved the plane threw that hole, and he got in touch with everybody who leaved the plane threw that hole. Trixie looked at her notes she made and realized that 13F was the seat where she found the pathogens.

"But there is still one thing we don't know!!! Who is the liable? The orgin?" LaoShi said angrilly. "Who is that man?"

"Wait..." Spud said and looked at the passenger-list. "Randy Miller...13F and there isn't more above him."

"Than search for him! With this thing... how is it called... Google!" Lao Shi said and Spud start to search the Internet.

After a few seconds Spud found something but was really shocked. "A.... he is a colleague of your father..."

"What?" Jake said. "But dad said he never met him before!"

"The company of Lockjelly has a list of all his employees on his web-site. Your father and this Randy work in different sections. And under both pictures is the word 'fired'!"

"'Fired'! Lockjelly really think that both will die!" Susan said angrilly. "Awww... I will this...."

"Mom, calm down..." Haley said and hold her mother. "Nobody will be fired. But this is a trace."

"Haley is right! He is sick for the longest time!" Fu explained. "He can say us how he get sick. Or who infected him!"

"Yes, your right. If this is one of Lockjellys dirty plans to... no no, he only exaggerated." Susan said and took a tissue.

"Who exaggerated?"

"Your father, some years ago, when he started work for Lockjelly, he thaugt that he wanted to kill him!"

"What? Why?" Haley asked under shock.

"Lockjelly send your father to a buisiness-meeting to London. It was around,... two months before you born Jake." she said and looked at her son. "I was pregnant with you at that time, I know it. ... Than after they flew around one hour... a bomb exploded in a toilet aboard. Your father got hadly injured but the plane could make a emergency-landing but 15 people where injured and one was dead."

"Oh my gosh... and what was with dad?" Jake asked.

"He woke up after a couple of days. He thaugth that Lockjelly wanted to kill him because... your father heard something..."

"What did he hear?" Lao Shi asked.

"He didn't remember but it was something illegal. Something his boss did." Susan explained.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mr. Lockjelly walked up and down in his living room. With a glass of bourbon in his hand he sat down at the fireplace and looked at the fire in it. During he sat there the door to the room opened and a woman entered the scene. Lockjelly turned and smile.

"My wife and my daughter doesn't at home! We can speak open and free." Lockjelly said and the woman sat down. She still hide her face but Lockjelly could see it. "Is our problem gone?"

"Not yet! But he will never wake up. I know it. The once chance they have is our legman. If he survives more than 3 days... it's difficult to explain." she said. "Can I have a glass, too?"

"Of course, by the way... why do you help me with my plans? Why did you gave me that 'Monster-disease'? And where are my both scientists?" Lockjelly asked and drunk his bourbon.

"They are dead!" she said and Lockjelly was shocked. "I haven't any chance! He wanted to talk with the police and she felt guilty."

"And the other things?"

"Okay... I gave you that pathogens for my own reverenge! His 'dragon-son' also destroyed the live of my family!" she told. "So, I think when his father dies, he could be infected! So we both get what we want! You can process your plans without to be menaced by your employee and his monster-family. And I get my reverenge!"

"Now I understand!" Lockjelly said and smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Longs, Trixie, Spud and Fu sat in the living room for hours and planed thier next activities. Jake decided to go back into the dream-corridor, to talk with his dad and this man. He was the only one who had any contact with the other passengers. At the same time Spud looked for a motive, Lockjelly or someone other could have to kill so much people.

"Gramps, do you have a 'sleep-potion' or something else. I slept the whole day and I don't know..."

"I know what you mean!" LaoShi said and took a bottle from his bag. "One spoon is enough, to sleep for 6 hours." he explained but Jake didn't hear it and took a big sip directly from the bottle. Jake felt asleep instantly.

"Opps! He drunk enough to sleep for a day!" Fu said and everybody carried Jake upstairs into his bed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake opened his eyes and stood in the dream-corridor. He saw his father sitting in the corridor, in front of Mr. Lockjellys door, and looked shocked and worried.

"Dad!" Jake said and sat down next to his father. "What happend?"

"I was always right!" he said worried. "I was always right!!!"

"With what?" Jake asked.

Jonathan stood up and opened the door to Lockjellys dream. Jake saw that it was the same office like in his fathers dream, but now Lockjelly has the nightmare. His father made it. Jonathan hold Jakes arm and lead him to a memory several years ago. Both stood now in a dark office, Lockjelly and a other man stood in it and talk. Jake saw a younger version of his father walking infront of the door and listen.

"With that plan we can buy the most shares of them and in just 2 days we can liquidate this company and fire everybody." the other man said. "We will earn millions with this. And the best is, that everything will be trade outside the stock market, so the price for a share will not increase during we buy it!"

"Great! Wait, there is someone!" Lockjelly said and realized Jonathan behind the door.

"And that isn't all!" Jonathan said and both stepped into the memory a few days later.

Still in this office Jake saw now how Lockjelly switched on a TV and searched for the news.

"Do you think that it work?" the man asked.

"The Atlantic-Ocean will destroy every evidences. And he will talk to nobody because his dead body will recovered,... never...!" Lockjelly said.

Jake looked shocked on his worried father and shaked his head. Both leaved Lockjellys dream and walk back to Jonathans.

"I didn't remember anything after the explosion! But now, during my visit in his dream, I found out that he plan the same thing with the stock market - cheating, again. At the last time it didn't worked because the other company was sold to someone other who safed the jobs of the people, but now he planed it again, but now such bigger!" Jakes dad explained and both entered his dream.

"But this disease? How he get this idea with the disease?" Jake asked worried.

"He knows our secret!" Jonathan explained and the shocked Jake almost fall down.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 8**_

Please review! What happens next?

I hope you enjoy this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The big business!**_

* * *

Jake looked confused on his dad during they walk threw the dream-corridor back to Jonathans dream. Jake's dad looked very worried.

"Dad, you said 'bigger'! What do you mean with that?" Jake asked during they entered into Jonathans dream. Still the empty field. "Can you explain me that?"

"Of course," Jonathan said during they walked deeper into his memory and now stood in the cabin of a big passenger plane.

Jake saw a younger version of his father sitting in the cabin and reading a magazine. Both sat down and looked at the worried younger Jonathan. He stood up and walked into the galley to the toilets before a hard explosion ripped away the door of one of the restrooms and Jonathan layed senselessly on the ground. Jake was shocked when he saw that. But just a second later they stood in a hospital-room.

"What happend?" Jake asked.

"The explosion, in the plane, hadly injured me! From the moment of the explosion I hadn't any memory of the flight or Lockjellys plans." Jonathan explained and looked on himself.

In the bed in front of them, the younger Jonathan was awake when Jake's pregnant mother entered the room and start to yell hapilly. They leaved the memory and stood now in the empty dream again. Jake sat on the couch, which was still on the field and looked at his father.

"It's my dream right so I can..." he said and a big screen appeared behind him. "... Oh... good! Jake, Lockjellys plan was to get the majority shareholding of a big insurance-company." he explained and a movie started behid him.

Like a documentary movie, it explained everything what Jake's dad told.

"Well... the company was almost bankruptly... so he could bought the shares very cheaply and outside the stock market... so the price didn't increased during he bought."

"And you?"

"He send me to London,... I mean, into my doom..., because I knowed this plan, I wanted to go to the police but Lockjelly send me into that plane to make this, 'terrorisim-attack'. So there is nobody who could blame him, instead of his brother, the other man you saw, and he is a free and rich man! .... Where I was... o... well, after he bought more that 50% of the shares, he wanted to liquidate the company, that means... selling everything and fire all employes." Jonathan told.

Behind him a fictitious newspaper appeared: Company closed! 5000 people out of work!!!

"And Lockjelly gets millions of dollars!" Jake realised. "But it didn't worked."

"I survived! And the company was sold to someone german businessman. He saved the company and almost all jobs. Lockjelly came to late."

"And now?" Jake asked.

"Now, it's the airline!" Jonathan said. "In consequence of the economical-crisis, the airline, I flew with, has financial-problems. This crash could destroy the company. Lockjelly win! In a few days, they are broke. And Lockjelly can buy the last shares. When he liquidate this company... he could earn billions with the planes... I mean... your friend Trixie told that this is a big company, with many 'big' planes... do you know how much a big passenger-plane costs?"

"Millions!" Jake realized.

"Yes,... and that's not all!!! In Lockjellys memory, I found out that he plan to sold his own company, too!"

"What? Why should he sell his own company?" Jake asked confused and shocked.

"He plans to sell the half of his shares to a mailbox company somewhere in Europe for a high price. Than his brother liquidate the company and he sold the rest of his shares for a bigger price before they lose thier value.! And because so much little companys are depend on our company, InterFly Airways is one of them, they are a clients, many companys will go bankrupt. Tens of thousands will lose thier jobs and the aftereffects will hit everybody... I mean in this times the stock-market is very... temperamental... and I don't know how much people will lose thier jobs after that! And the other clients who will all lose much money, Lockjelly will get it all." Jonathan explained.

Behind him, in the movie, Jake could see how workless people walk threw the streets and look for job.

"And how do Lockjelly that?"

"He transferes the money very easily to his swiss-account and leave the country, maybe he goes to his new villa in Italy or to the one in Spain... I don't now. But he will become so rich that it stinks." Jonathan explained and the screen disappeared.

"And how he found out our secret?" Jake asked. "And do you know who helped him with the disease?"

"I don't know it! I leaved his dream after I heard that he wanted to ..." he stoped talking. It was to difficult for him, to talk above it.

"Dad, it's okay! Stay here and calm down. I visit Lockjelly!" Jake said and leaved his fathers dream.

Jake entered Lockjellys memory and walked threw the office of the company. Jake saw Lockjelly walking out of the elevator and talking into his mobile.

"Marnie... do you hear me... please turn off the music, I have to talk to you..." he said. "I hope you enjoy your party... I come home later, I have to look at that stupid employee... I hope he... what's going on there... I call you back later.

Jake heared loud music threw the phone. This had to be the evening when Jake was invite to Marnie's party, the same evening like... O...now Jake knowed how he found out all. He followed Mr. Lockjelly and saw how he stoped in shock. He hided behind a desk and looked at the on the ground laying Jake.

Jake saw himself laying on the ground during his father fighted with the strigoi. Jake looked at the scene. Lockjelly saw everything from his hideout and after the enemys gone... he still sat there, when Jake's grandfather arrived in his dragon-form and also thier talk after all.

Just a second later, Jake stood in a big living-room. Jake saw Marnie, sitting in a big mess of party-decoration and used dish. After the last guest was gone, and Marnie called Jake, Mr. Lockjelly start to talk with his daughter.

"I don't want that you see this boy again... I found out something... it's so terrible!" he said and Marnie start to annoy. "DON'T MEET AND TALK WITH THAT BOY AGAIN!!!" he shouted. "And now, clean up this mess!"

Jake leaved the dream quikly and ran back to his father.

* * *

"After that, I shouted on my daughter! I was so shocked... do you really think that he infected his family before he was isolated?" Lockjelly asked the woman.

"I hope! I told you that it is really difficult!" she said. "But if the plane really crashed, and not took this 'bad landing' nobody ever had to hear above this disease... but you and your 'plan Bs'" she said.

"Yes, I know! This chaos was never planed. But the plane had to explode in a big fireball, and burn everything." he said angrilly. "But now everybody survived, and if those 'experts' find a medicine..."

"Those 'experts' are monster, too. They haven't any chance!" she said and drunk her congnac.

* * *

"Yes, yes,... okay, bye!" LaoShi said into the phone and hang off. "That was concilour Kukulkan! The man, we search, have less chances to survive the next night. He will die in the next hours!"

"And Jonathan?" Susan asked him.

"He is in the other hospital, wait!" he took the phone again and called concilour Andam.

"Hello!"

"It's me! How is my daughter's-husband?" he asked.

"Bad! Really bad! I have to say it! He have one day, maybe less!" Andam explained. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, keep him alive!"

* * *

Patchouli opened slowly her eyes. She was alone in the dark shop and was afraid. But she knowed: Panic is your enemy! She had to calm down. She thaught: Okay, my brother has a family of monsters, and I have a troll as friend... but it's okay.

She stood up and walked to the front door. It was locked. She walked back and found some documents on the desk. After she read the name Lockjelly, she remembered what happend years ago. The explosion, and now this accident. Her brother was always right. She walked to the back-door, but it was also locked. She was alone. After a long while she finally found a key for the door. Outside the shop, she took a breath and yelled, loud and panicly.

After she calmed down she ran away. But where? To the police? Home? Or to the dragons? But than she remembered what Jonathan told her just a few weeks ago: I can be happy to have this family!

What should she do? It was her family, too. She decided to go back to the Long's residence and look for them. During she walked threw the city, she thaught about the both plane-accidents. Maybe there was more than just a happenstance. She entered a phone-both and called the inquirie.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes, I need the adress of a man named Lockjelly! I don't know the nummber or the first name..."

* * *

LaoShi looked at the sketch of the plane and all the other documents. He called the wizard and his human-fiancee, but they also couldn't help him. There was one thing he doesn't understand: Why and how did Lockjelly that all? Than he thaught: Lockjelly only wanted to kill Jonathan! Why made he all those people sick? And maybe millions of other people who could be infected, if it's spread, or become Type 2! Than he remembered the crash.

"Trixie... where you have the USB-Stick with the datas from the flight-recorder?" he asked.

"Here," she remembered. "...it was not easy, but fortunately they found that thing just minutes ago. If I came 5 minutes later, it was on the way to the lab. Mom told me that that recorder is the most important..."

"Yes, yes, yes,... you can told me that later... give it me... Spud insert this into the computer!" he said to Spud who still worked at the computer.

He opened the files and a few minues later everybody could see and hear... a good simulation of the flight, but a few seconds before the crash the simulation stopped. Someone switched of the recorders.

"Awww man...!" Lao Shi shouted.

"What?" Haley asked. "What do you think?"

"I think that this all is a big mess!!! I mean, Lockjelly want to kill Jonathan,... sorry Susan... but first he infect a man with a deadly virus and than he induce a plane crash? Why he didn't take a pistole and ... sorry Susan... killed him directly? Why all this innocent people?"

"What is when the plane should just hide the disease?" Spud said. "If it exploded, the fire destroyed everything and burned Mr. Long totally... sorry Mrs. Long..."

"But why this disease first?" Susan asked.

* * *

Patchouli leaved the cab and walked above the street to the big, luxury house of Lockjelly. A young girl, maybe in Jake's age, leaved it when she arrived.

Marnie Lockjelly looked sad and tired. But she wanted to go for a walk. It was late, but she need fresh air. When she saw Patchouli she was confused to meet someone at that time.

"Hello! I search a Mr. Lockjelly!" Patchouli said.

"Ohhh... I'm Marnie, his daughter! My father is inside. But he has a meeting, he said." Marnie explained.

"A meeting? At that time?"

"Don't ask me! He is a workaholic!" Marnie said angrilly and opened the door for Patchouli. After Marnie leaved the scene, Patchouli sneaked threw the house and heared a man and a woman talking!

She sneaked to the half opened door and watched carefully inside. Lockjelly and the woman still sat there and talked. She knowed Lockjelly, she met him some years ago for a few minutes, during a christmas-party in the company. The other woman she didn't know.

"And you are sure that we are safe?" Lockjelly asked.

During she tried to understand what they talked she felt that someone was behind her. She turned and saw a evil-looked man behind her. Holding a pistol on her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted angrily.

Patchouli was so shocked, that she got unconscious again.

* * *

_**End of chapter 9**_

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The last chance!**_

* * *

During Jake and his father talked in his dreams, concilour Andam talked with some nurses. Everyone leaved the room so that Andam was alone with the sleeping Jonathan. He hold his hand on Jonathans face and whispered some words...

* * *

"Okay, dad!" Jake said to his father. "When I wake up, I observe Lockjelly! Maybe he walk directly into our trap... dad... what is?" Jake asked after his father didn't react.

"Sorry, Jake but I feal very strange..." he said, but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Hello, hello... Mr. Long, American-Dragon, are you hear me?" Andams voice said.

"YES!" Jake shouted. "What's going on?"

"_Your mother called! You have to wake up_." Andam said.

"OKAY!" Jake shouted back.

"WAIT!" Mr. Long shouted. "And what is with me?"

"_Your are ... okay... for the moment._" Andam said.

"Well. Dad I go back and do what I said. And you can... visit Lockjelly again, or aunt Patchouli..."

"Gosh... I forgot her totally! She was for a walk with me and your mother. How is she?" Jonathan asked.

"Well... after we told her the truth, she became crazy, flipped out and became unconscious." Jake explained.

"What? She knows the truth?" Jonathan asked worried.

"I explain you that when you wake up. But now I have to wake up and talk with your boss!" Jake said.

Before Jonathan could say him that he will stop working for Lockjelly when he woke up but Jake disappeared.

* * *

Jake woke up after Haley poured a glass of cold water above him. Jake screamed and looked angilly on his sister.

"What? I tried everything. But you drunk to much of this potion! What did you find out?" Haley asked during Jake changed his wet clouthes.

"It was Lockjelly!!! He found out our secret! And he found out a way how he could use this magical-disease!" Jake explained.

"Yes, and we found out that Lockjelly first tried to kill everybody in the plane! This disease was just Plan B!" Haley said.

"That's unbelivable..." Jake said during both walked down the stairs. "...and it's not just the airline he wanted to destroy, many companys will go bankrupt and Lockjelly will get everything."

"Is that true?" Trixie asked. "He wanted to make my mother workless..." she said angrilly.

"Not only..." Jake start to explain. But than the phone rang and Susan took it.

"Yes!"

"Listen..." a angry voice said. "I know that you know the truth, but I will never go to prison or whereever. I want every evidences, which blame me or my company. And you will bring me it. Midnight! At the bridge!"

"Lockjelly!!!" Susan shouted angrilly. "Never, never, never!!!"

"Really... well if you don't want the antidote..."

"No, wait!!!" Susan shouted and everybody in the room now looked at her and listen to Lockjellys voice.

"Yes, if you give me what I want... I give you what you want! But I want that a human bring the evidences you 'monster' and if I see someone other, or someone of your conspecifics, I will threw it into the river! And your sister-in-law, too!" Lockjelly said evilly.

"What?" everybody in the room shoutet.

Than the voice of Patchouli appeared in the background. She screamed and cried. Susan didn't understand anything but Lockjelly start to talk again.

"Well, midnight! Not later! And the human have to come alone, than I tell you where this annoying woman is, she have the antidote in her pocket." he said and hang off.

Susan looked worried at her family. Everybody was quite now. What should they do now?

* * *

"Wow, hahahaha... in 2 hours it's all over!" Lockjelly said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Sorry, but how we know that they don't trick us. Or that they come with some of them conspecifics!" his brother asked.

"Don't call my family mosters!!!" the handcuffed Patchouli shouted. "You are the monster here!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Lockjelly shouted and hold her mouth. "And now, say me what do you do here?"

* * *

"What does Patchouli do in Lockjelly's house?" Lao Shi asked confused.

"Maybe, Lockjelly burgled into the shop, during she sleeped and kidnapped her." Spud said. "Or she woke up and walked herself to Lockjelly."

"Why should she do that?"

* * *

"Because I know what you did! Years ago! You almost killed hundreds of people only for money! And now... the same!" Patchouli shouted angilly.

"Really, if my plan worked right, your brother is already dead. And nobody had to hear about this monster-disease. But because the friendly woman thier failed... all passengers survived. And my both scientists are dead! So I can't stay here. But before I flee, I finish this all. And your brother's family will help me with that."

"They will never help you!" Patchouli said and spited into Lockjellys voice.

Meanwhile, Lockjellys brother walked to the woman who still stood in the dark corner. He looked at her and was wondered.

"By the way, who are you?"

"Im the one who will get 10%! And the reverenge!" she said and walked to the window. "I lose my father, and the American-Dragon should lose his father!"

* * *

"Is that true?" Fu talked into the phone. "Yes, thank you!"

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"A employee of the morgue, who have contact with the magical-world! The both pilots, who died... one was anesthetized with a old magical potion, like chlorophorm or something else. And the other one was hypnotized with a 'I have to do it... spell'. It losed it's effect just seconds before the plane crashed."

"That means he woke up and pulled the plane up again, before it crashed steep into the earth it crashed rough horizontal, so that the passengers had a chance!" Trixie said and wrote it on a picture of the plane-wreck, she took just hours before.

"And what has Lockjelly to do with it?" Haley asked.

"This potion he, or someone other, used was often used by the huntsclan!" Fu said.

"That means someone from the huntsclan helped him! But how is that possible?" Jake asked. "I mean the whole huntsclan is destroyed! And all over the world, the most huntsclan-facilities are also destroyed by the dragons and other magical-creatures. Who is that one from the huntsclan?"

"Who knows? Many huntsclan members had family, who had a normal live! Maybe it's someone of them who wanted reverenge." Fu said and looked at the evidences. "Did he said on which bridge? I have an idea!"

* * *

Spud walked threw the darkness above the pedestrian zone of the Brooklyn-Bridge. It was cold and quiet. There were no traffic, no other pedestrians or any noise. It was too quiet for New York. Althouth it was almost midnight.

During he walked, the Long's sat in thier old blue combi and listen the quiet radio. Trixie sat in the luggage space and watched into a little TV, which showed what Spud saw.

"Are you sure that that will be work?" Jake asked.

"We can see and hear what Spud does or talk! He can't hear us but he know what he have to do!" Fu Dog explained.

During they talk, LaoShi's mobile-phone start to rang. After he talked to someone he said: "We have just 2 hours before the first sick human will die!"

"And Jonathan?" Susan asked worried.

"He has around 3 hours!" LaoShi explained worried.

Before he could finish his sentence, Spud's voice appeared in the radio.

_"I can't see anyone! I walk further... wait, I see someone, a man..."_

* * *

Lockjelly saw Spud, walking with a heavy briefcase. A few steps away from him Spud stopped and put down the briefcase on the wooden ground.

"Where is she?" Spud asked angrilly.

"She is safe. For the moment! But don't use any tricks. When I disappear, she will visit the fishes!" Lockjelly said and pointed at the briefcase. "Show it me, but from far. If this is a bomb or something else..."

Spud opened angrilly the briefcase and presented Lockjelly the photos and documents they collected.

"And now say me where Patchouli is! And the antidote!" Spud said.

"First walk away a few steps! And hands up!" Lockjelly said and Spud did it.

With raised hands Spud walked backward a few steps away. Lockjelly looked at the briefcase. And took it. After he start to laugh he grab into his pocket and showed a gun...

"Do you really think that I'm so stupid!!!" Lockjelly said and shoot two times on Spud's chest, who fall down to the ground lifelessly. "NOW!" Lockjelly shouted.

Than the loud scream of a woman filled the air. The Long's who heared everything, got in panic.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Recovered!**_

* * *

In that moment, Patchouli hit the water, she besame senselessly. Jake and his family leaved the car as fast as possible, to look what happend.

Lockjelly looked happily at the briefcase and ran away with it. With a walkie-talkie he talked to his brother who stood around 500 feets away. Both leaved the scene and ran away.

Just a few moments later, Spud stood up, took a blowgun and shoot a dart-arrow into Lockjellys neck. Lockjelly shouted and turned angrilly. Spud stood, with damaged clothes in front of him and presented a bulletproof vest under his shirt.

"And did you really think that we are so stupid!!!" Spud said with a smile and saw how Lockjelly felt asleep.

* * *

At the same moment someone graped the unconscious in the water laying Patchouli and carried her out of the water. Trixie ran to the place she saw them and was surprised.

"Silver?! But I thaught that you are afraid from water!"

"I have a new psychatrist!" she said.

* * *

Jake landed next to Spud and looked at the sleeping Lockjelly. But before he could say anything, someone shoot a green enery-blast on him and Jake smashed against the ground. LaoShi and Fu Dog, who arrived at that moment, saw a veiled person standing with a huntsclan weapon a few metres away.

"Who are you?" Spud shouted angrilly.

But than she shoot a blast at Spud. He fall above Jake and screamed. LaoShi and Fu Dog stood behind them and attacked her. But she shoot again. A loud noise filled the air. And from the car, Susan could see big, bright flashes on the bridge. Trixie was so shocked that she forgot the injured Patchouli and looked worried at the bridge.

In that moment someone hit the woman from backside. She screamed and falled down unconscious. Everybody looked confused at a around 15 years old girl who stood there with a baseball bat in her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" Marnie Lockjelly said. "If I knowed what he wanted to do...."

"You, stay here! Where is the other man?" LaoShi asked.

* * *

Lockjelly's brother ran to a parked car when Haley, in her dragon-form, graped him and draged him to the river.

"No, no... please! Mercy!!!" he shouted. Haley let him. And Lockjelly falled directly into the river.

* * *

"Marnie?" Jake said confused. And still in dragon-form. "Where you know... I mean... what do you do here... I mean..."

"Don't ask me! I know it since only 1 hour. ... Uggghh... you look strange!" Marnie said.

"By the way you shoudn't see us so!" LaoShi said and hold a wet tissue in Marnie's face.

"Wait I have to say you that..." Marnie began, but start to sleep.

* * *

Patchouli woke up and looked into Trixies worried face.

"How are you?" she asked. "What did he with you?"

"I don't know! What happend?" she asked.

Susan ran in thier way and arrived when Patchouli became unconscious again. She looked at her wet clouthes.

"Where is the antidote?"

"Here, I have it!" Trixie said and presented a little bottle with a yellow liquid in it.

"Great now we can... wait..." she was worried. Lockjelly would never give them the antidote voluntary. She opened the bottle, smelled and drunk a few of it. "Lockjelly, lied!!! That's tea!"

* * *

After they leaved the bridge, Marnie woke up in the car again. She look around, and realised that everybody looked very worried at her.

"Where I am?" she asked.

"What did you wanted to say us?" Jake asked worried. "Please, or thousands or millions of people will die!"

"So much! I thaught he only wanted to ruin this company... is it so serious!" she asked.

"Yes, and now tell me what you wanted!" Jake said, now more angrilly.

"The bottle, in your aunt's pocket... is not the antidote!" she said. "My father hide the real antidote in his safe, I know the code since years..." Marnie told and presented a little bottle with a yellow liquid in it.

Susan stopped the car imidiatelly and took the bottle.

"Wait, I want to be sure that, that is the real one'!" she said and smell on it. "Ughhhh.... that stinks... It's the right.!"

* * *

After thier call, concilour Kukulkan waited on the roof of the hospital Randy Miller was. He was the first sick passenger! And he needed the antidote more than the others. After Jake threw a little test tube of the antidote to the concilour, he flew away and arrived the three other hospitals.

After concilour Andam got the antidote, he ran back into the hospital and took some injections. He ran to the sleeping Jonathan and gave him the antidote.

* * *

Jake and the others wait in the shop for Andam's call. Marnie, her father and her uncle layed sleeping in the other room. The woman was prisoned in the magical-world.

"She is still in the interrogation!" Fu Dog told after a call with the magical-police. "She doesn't want to talk. But she will!"

"Who is she?" Haley asked.

"She had nothing with her!" he said. "No ID-Card, no drivers-licence... she is Jane Doe!"

During they waited, Trixie and Spud stood in the room where the Lockjelly's waited and deleted thier memory.

"Do you know, how they will punish them?" Trixie asked.

"No! But I'm sure that it will be hurt!"

* * *

The phone rang and everybody wanted to get it. Jake arrived the phone and start to talk.

"Hello! Concilour!... Hello!" Jake said worried after nobody talked.

"Hi!" Jonathans voice appeared.

"DAD!" Jake yelled happily and start to cry.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, it's over!" Jake said.

* * *

Jake entered his fathers room, during he prepared to go home.

"How are you?"

"Well, how should I feel after I was almost killed by my boss... I mean, former boss!" Jonathan explained and sat down. "I'm happy, that all is over!"

"Yes, we all, too. And Lockjelly will never hurt anyone again." Jake said.

"What will happen with him?" Jonathan asked.

"You will see it in the news!" Jake said satisfied.

* * *

"...Richard Lockjelly and his brother Paul, were arested a few hours ago. In our next programm we will report comprehensive about one of the biggest share-deceits ever..." the ancorman told and Haley changed the channel.

"...that the crash of flight 217 was triggered by a tecnical-defect." the reporter told from the crash-scene. "The 20 sick people who all totally recovered..."

Jonathan looked satisfied in the TV and laughed. His family and Patchouli sat in the living-room and looked how Lockjelly and his brother were handcuffed. The news reported about twenty-thousand safed jobs.

"I hope Lockjelly enjoy his new home!" Jonathan said happily. "Did they found out who that woman was, who helped them?"

"Unfortunately, no! When they visited her in her cell, she found her death on the floor. She drunk something!" LaoShi explained. "Suicide! We will never find out who she is! But the good news are that all pathogens were found and destroyed."

"That's good. It will need a long time before the people will forgot it!" Susan said. "And Marnie?"

"She didn't help her father in that! She didn't know it!" Jake explained.

"Wow!" Patchouli said.

"Is that everything you know?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, I mean... that's so strange..." she said.

"Well, we should explain you that!" Jonathan said and a long conversation began.

* * *

Marnie entered the dirty and cold room and sat down at the table. Her handcuffed father entered the room and sat down too.

"Hi, how are you!" he asked but Marnie was angrilly.

"Why did you do that? That was stupid! I hope you are satisfied now!" she shouted at him and leaved the room.

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review.


End file.
